unLucky 13
by lesipiratecat
Summary: Every year brings the curse of Friday the 13th to Tony's doorstep in the form of awful bad luck. This year however proves to be a whole lot different. rated M for guy-on-guy hotness. don't like, don't read


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.

Note: sooo I know this is a couple days late, but I had to work over the weekend. And then I thought I'd wait for the next Friday the 13th (which is in March in case you didn't realize) but I wanted to do it now. No fucks given (: Enjoy!

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Tony could not remember exactly when it started; he just knew that, every Friday the 13th since he could remember, he would have a bout of bad luck. Now, Tony wasn't the crazy superstitious type. He didn't believe that it was ominous, that if he broke a mirror he'd automatically get seven years of bad luck or that if he spilled salt and didn't toss it over his shoulder he'd get bad luck. He didn't believe in carrying around a lucky rabbit's foot or four leaf clovers or that picking up a penny that was heads-side-up was any luckier than picking up one that was tails-side-up. He didn't believe in Voodoo or Hoodoo or anything like that. To quote his esteemed Director, however, Tony was a "little-stitious". He believed in doing certain things before one of his sports team's big games so that they would win. Though that he blamed fully on his time as a basketball player and all the stuff his teammates and he would do before one of their games. It was a habit he never could shake. He believed in Gibbs, that he knew everything, things he should not know about unless he had either been spying, bugged or set up cameras everywhere, or could see into your soul. And he believed in the power, the curse of Friday the 13th. Bad and unlucky things always happened to Tony on Friday the 13th. Stuff like when Tony was 7 and he fell off his bike and broke his arm. Or when Tony was 12 and set the toaster on fire. Or when he was 15 and, while on his first date ever, he spilled his grape soda all over the girl's lap and she was so furious that he ruined her white skirt that she left him there. Or when he was 22 and, while on another date, the girl ate something that she was allergic to and he had to take her to the hospital. He blew out his knee on a Friday the 13th. He tripped while sneaking up on a perp, giving away his and Danny's position which resulted in a fire fight, on a Friday the 13th. Mike Franks' funeral was on a Friday the 13th. And this wasn't even all of them. So yes. Tony believed in the curse of this day. And now, here it was again.

Tony was tempted to just give up, call in sick to work and stay in bed all day. But he couldn't do that. Even if they didn't end up getting a case, Tony would still feel bad missing work. Plus, Gibbs always stopped by when Tony was sick, to bring him coffee and soup from his diner and to make Tony promise he would call Ducky as soon as he thought he needed to, so Tony would never be able to get away with faking being sick. He wanted to be annoyed by that, but couldn't. Tony knew that, even though Gibbs had never admitted it aloud, he worried about Tony. Especially since he got the plague. Because of the scarring in his lungs, even just a simple cold could turn worse in a snap. Luckily, it never had, but Gibbs clearly wasn't willing to chance it. It made Tony feel special and warm and blessed and his love for the man swell. That was another thing Tony wasn't sure when it had started, his loving Gibbs. He supposed a part of him was always in love with Gibbs ever since the day Tony tackled him to the ground, Gibbs punched him in the face, and Tony pulled his gun on him and called him dirtbag. But of course, Wendy and Jeanne and Ziva and countless other women kinda got in the way until Tony realized where his heart truly lied. That had been at least a few years ago now, but Tony had never been able to do anything about it- too scared to face the rejection he was sure Gibbs would dish out.

Too bad Tony didn't believe in the eminence and omnipotence of bad luck. Otherwise he might have seen the universe's game to finally push him and his one true love together beforehand.

When Tony finally arrived at work, he was a grumbling, frustrated mess. This Friday the 13th had barely started and already it was proving to be the worst. He dropped his toothpaste bottle lid down the drain. Got shampoo in his eyes. Knocked over Kate and Ziva's fishbowl and had to quickly scoop them up and put them into drinking glasses. Then, when he went back to clean up the mess, he slipped in the water, fell right on to his back, and banged his head on the floor. It wasn't bad enough to give him another concussion, but it was bad enough that he had a slight bump and a headache that felt like someone was jackhammering inside his skull. Then, when he went to pull himself up, he tore his Armani suit jacket on the corner of one of his tables. His coffeemaker short circuited violently, shocking him mildly, before dying. He walked outside to find that his car had been scratched down its side. He got stuck in traffic behind an accident that involved an old lady, who was clearly too old to be driving, slamming into the back of some rich and pompous looking guy who was yelling at the officers, probably about wanting to sue the old lady and the city for not taking away her license. Then, when Tony had finally pulled into his spot at NCIS hoping it meant he was safe, he stepped on a storm drain, somehow got his foot stuck in it, and only got it out five minutes later after losing his shoe down into the darkness. Realizing he was now late, he mumbled angrily to himself all the way up to the squadroom and to his desk, only to plop down heavily in his chair and find that it was somehow loose and fell to the floor with a surprised squeak. He flew to his feet, turning to glare furiously at McGee. "Did you do that?" he snarled at the younger agent.

McGee's eyes widened at his tone, "No Tony. I didn't."

Tony whirled his glare over to Bishop, who simply gaped at him before shaking her head quickly. Tony went back to grumbling as he leaned down to pick up and attempt to fix his chair. When he found that a screw had popped loose and was nowhere to be found, he threw the pieces to the floor and went in search of an unoccupied chair. He found one by one of the stand-alone desks and wheeled it to his desk. This time, he sat down more gingerly but was no less angry when it didn't give him problems. Bishop and McGee exchanged glances before McGee said softly, "What's up with you today Tony?"

Tony glared at him once again. His longtime friend should know very well "what was up with him today". Growling, he responded, "Look at the date."

McGee's eyes went to his computer then they widened. He looked back at Tony, who nodded and turned back to his own desk. Bishop, who still didn't quite understand, said, "It's the 13th. What does that have to do with anything?" She noticed too late McGee motioning for her to stop talking.

Tony snarled at her, "It's FRIDAY the 13th."

"You don't believe in the curse of Friday the 13th do you?" she asked condescendingly.

McGee groaned and faced-palmed himself. Bishop was already regretting her choice of words.

"Do I believe in the curse of Friday the 13th?!" Tony repeated, sounding as if he couldn't believe she had just asked that question. "Do I believe? Hell yes I believe. Every Friday the 13th that has ever happened since as long as I can remember, bad things have happened to me." With that, Tony was off, animatedly explaining every single bad thing that has ever happened to him on Friday the 13th. It was about half-way through when Bishop really wished she hadn't asked. After he explained what had already happened to him leading up to this point, he sarcastically demanded, "Does that answer your question?"

She simply nodded. Tony quickly popped some Advil, choking slightly when the water went down the wrong pipe before looking at Bishop and McGee and demanding though his coughs, "See? I'm cursed!", and all three of them got to work. About twenty minutes had passed before Tony asked, sounding more calm, "So where's Gibbs?"

"I think he's up with the Director," McGee answered, "There may be a lead on Mishnev."

"Yah?" Tony perked up. After Diane's murder, they all really wanted to bring this son-of-a-bitch down, but Tony was also half-heartedly hoping that the lead could wait a day so that his bad luck wouldn't affect it.

An hour and a half later and Tony could now add that the space bar on his keyboard had come off and a pen had somehow exploded inside one of his desk drawers and got ink all over his GM magazines to his list of bad things that had happened to him so far. At hour two, he got up to go clarify a few details in his report with Abby and tripped on his backpack. Then when he finally got down to her floor, he ran into a janitor's cart and knocked it over and had to stop for several minutes to help clean up the mess. In Abby's lab, she was doing a ballistics test so he sat at her desk to wait and spilled her Caf-Pow. He just barely managed to save it from getting on Bert but in the process got it on her keyboard instead. She yelled at him and told him to leave before anything worse happened. He obeyed and took the elevator back up. However, while he was inside, the overhead lights went out just before the door opened to reveal that the elevator had stopped too soon, meaning that the floor of the squadroom was about four feet above the floor of the elevator. Tony managed to crawl out just seconds before the thing's doors closed and it shut down permanently. However, his other shoe came off and fell down the shaft. Defeated, Tony simply lay on the floor on his back, groaning up at the ceiling.

"Wow Tony," Bishop said as she came closer to him to see if he was okay, "You're having the worst case of bad luck I've ever seen."

"Yah. It's not even noon yet," McGee added unhelpfully, "It's not just happening to you, but following you."

Tony folded his arm over his eyes, "No shit McSherlock." He groaned, "Maybe I should just go home." Surely Vance would understand since he believed somewhat in this kind of crap too.

"That would probably be for the best," McGee admitted, "I mean, I don't want your curse following us if we end up getting a case. Someone could get killed." McGee was only half-joking and they all knew it.

Tony sighed and removed his arm from his face. Tim held out his hand to help him up, which Tony gratefully accepted. Then Tim clapped him on the shoulder, gently pushing him towards the stairs. Tony got all the way to the Director's door before the curse hit him again. This time it caused him to break the door handle. Embarrassed, he handed it to Vance's secretary with an apology before asking to go in. Apparently whatever talk was going on between Gibbs and Vance wasn't that important because she announced he was coming and told him to go on in. It took only seconds for both his bosses to take in his haggard appearance and realize something was wrong. Ever the professional however, Vance greeted him, "Agent DiNozzo. To what do I owe this visit?"

Tony sighed, "I need to go home."

Blue and brown eyes looked at him in confusion. Vance asked, "Why?"

So Tony explained everything again, only this time it took longer because of the additions to his list. Gibbs already knew of Tony's Friday the 13th curse but, since Vance and Tony still didn't really like each other too much, this was the first time the darker-skinned man was hearing about it. Fortunately, as Tony suspected, Vance shared his belief in the curse of this day and quickly agreed that enough had already happened and that he could go home as long as it was alright with Gibbs. Gibbs didn't look opposed as he agreed that it was fine. Tony forced a smile at them, though it looked more like a grimace, and said, "Thanks Bosses. Feel free to bill me for whatever repairs the elevator needs."

He was only half-joking, but Vance chuckled and said, "No need Agent DiNozzo. These things happen. Oh and before you go," he paused as he opened a drawer in his desk. He reached in and grabbed something that he then tossed to Tony. Tony caught it easily and looked at it. It was a gold bracelet chain. On it were three golden key charms, a real four-leaf clover that had been laminated, a horseshoe charm, a small vile of salt that was maybe an inch and a half tall and an inch in diameter with a cork in the top, and a white rabbit's left hind foot. Tony looked back at Vance who smiled, "It was a gift from my daughter so I expect it back, but it should protect you enough to get home safely."

"Thank you Sir," Tony said with meaning as he quickly put it on. He and Vance shared one more smile before Tony was exiting. He still didn't really believe that any of these charms would work, but at this point he was willing to try just about anything. Tony made it to the bottom of the stairs before a voice behind him called his name. He turned and waited for Gibbs to catch up to him. Tony felt that warm spark inside him when he saw Gibbs' blue eyes were full of worry and concern. He smiled, this time it was definitely easier, and said quietly, "I'm fine Boss. Just figured I'd go home before anything worse happened and someone got hurt. Could you imagine how bad it could be if we went out on a case? I'm willing to bet it wouldn't be pretty."

Gibbs didn't look any less worried, but his voice was gruff as ever as he ordered, "You go straight to my house." As Tony started to protest, Gibbs said, "No Tony. You go to my house. You don't stop 'til you get there. You don't go upstairs or down to the basement. Don't try to cook anything. You put on one of your movies and stay on the couch until I get home and can watch over you."

Tony was caught between feeling really, REALLY touched and really annoyed. Stuttering, he blurted, "What… I don't… I'm not a child Gibbs."

"Just humor me DiNozzo."

"Ugh! You're impossible sometimes. Fine. Okay. I'll go to your house." Gibbs smirked victoriously. Tony just barely held back a chuckle, forcing himself to pretend to be grumpy, and grumbled, "I'll see you when you get home then." Ignoring how domestic that sounded, Tony turned and went back to his desk to gather his stuff. He said goodbye to McGee and Bishop and made his way down the stairs and out to his car. Tony couldn't decide whether it was Vance's bracelet or a turning of the tide of his bad luck that he made it there and then to Gibbs' without incident. He had driven slowly and cautiously and got to Gibbs' around 12:30. Then he did exactly as Gibbs told him; he turned on the old TV, found something to watch, and sat on the couch to wait for Gibbs to get home.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

A few hours later, Tony woke up, still on Gibbs' couch, his headache not so bad, and a blanket draped over him. He hadn't realized he'd dozed off but thought it was for the better. He smiled when he heard Gibbs working down in his basement; he knew his boss had put the blanket on him and decided he should go thank him. He got up and went to the bathroom, his shock continuing when nothing bad happened. He was beginning to think that maybe being at Gibbs somehow protected him from his bad luck. He went to the basement door and began to descend. He paused at the bottom as he watched Gibbs for a few moments. Gibbs had changed into more comfortable clothes, his red Marines sweatshirt and dirty sweats. There were both old and new projects scattered everywhere. There were the beginnings of what was most likely a new boat. How many was that now? Five at least. Tony remembered the days where Gibbs would come down to his basement to hide. Hide from his past and his pain. But, though Tony knew Gibbs' pain would never completely leave him, Gibbs came down here now more-so to think and to keep himself busy. Gibbs seemed lighter in recent years. He was still his second-B-is-for-bastard, functional-mute self most of the time, but he had more moments where he wasn't, where he talked and smiled more. He didn't know if something specific had changed Gibbs- maybe it was the Rose case a couple years ago when that kid Stephen shot Gibbs' in the shoulder in agent's favorite diner; Tony always thought Gibbs seemed different after that- or if it was just him, but Tony liked it.

"Thought I told you to stay in the living room," Gibbs interrupted his thoughts. He was looking over at Tony with a cocked eyebrow and an expectant look.

"I got so bored I fell asleep Gibbs," Tony whined slightly, "Thought I'd come see what you were working on and say thanks for the blanket."

Gibbs shrugged, "House gets chilly at night sometimes. M'workin' on a crib for Palmer and Breena's daughter. For when she gets too big for the bassinet."

"Oh that's nice. I'm sure they'll love it. Can I help?" Tony asked as he began to walk closer.

"Don't really need it but-" Suddenly, Tony's bad luck decided to come back, and he tripped on a sanding block, careening right into Gibbs, who grunted in surprise but moved to catch Tony nonetheless. His arms wrapped around Tony's waist. Tony's hands flashed out to grip onto Gibbs' arms, and they fell to the ground, landing with Tony on top of Gibbs. For a few seconds, they were frozen, their minds going haywire at the unexpected closeness.

Then Tony quickly pushed himself up to look down at Gibbs with fearful eyes, "Oh my God Gibbs! Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

"'M'fine Tony," Gibbs responded a little breathlessly. Then he was smirking, "Bet this looks familiar huh?"

Tony's mind flashed back fourteen years to Baltimore, and Tony couldn't help but laugh. "Just don't punch me this time okay? Want me to pull out my gun and call you a dirtbag though- for old times' sake?" Tony couldn't help the flirtatious tone of his voice.

"Depends on which 'gun' you're referring to," Gibbs fired right back, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Tony froze, though, in shock. Had Gibbs just flirted with him? Did he mean it like Tony took it? Surely Gibbs would know, with a comment like that, that Tony's mind would fly right to the gutter? He stared down at Gibbs, searching for answers. But Gibbs' blue eyes were staring back at him, unreadable. Tony started to worry and began to pull away, but Gibbs' hands held tightly to his hips. "Don't," was all he said.

Tony stopped moving. The look in Gibbs' eyes changed. His pupils were bigger and the blue irises darker. Tony's stomach flipped as he saw that it was because of arousal. Gibbs' eyes looked bright and hungry. They flicked back and forth between Tony's eyes before moving down to look at his lips. Uncontrollably in response, Tony's tongue slid out to wet the area. Gibbs' eyes darkened even more at the sight. Tony couldn't help but copy Gibbs, and his eyes flicked down to Gibbs' lips in return. The corner of Gibbs' mouth twitched as if he were trying not to grin. Tony really wanted to kiss those lips. His self-control was withering, but he wanted to know for sure that Gibbs wanted it too. "Don't what?" he asked in a whisper, his voice thick and gravely. "What do you want Gibbs?"

Gibbs growled, "You. I want you." As if to prove his point, he thrusted up into Tony's pelvis, earning a gasp from Tony when he felt Gibbs' hardening length press against his. Tony's hips uncontrollably thrust down to rub their cocks again, and they both groaned. But Gibbs wanted to be sure Tony understood, so he continued, "I'm in love with you Tony. Have been for a long time. I was never sure if you returned it, but now I think you do. Wasn't sure if I would ever tell you. But I'm not really in control of myself right now. Not sure I wanna be. I want you, but only if you feel what I do. I'm too old to mess around for anything else."

The words sank in deep into Tony's mind and soul. Words that he never thought he'd hear. Joy filled him. He grinned and joked, "You sure you want me while I'm cursed? Who knows what might happen. One of us might end up pregnant."

Gibbs laughed, and Tony thought the sound was beautiful. "Unless I was wrong about the body part I felt when I did this," he thrust his hips up again and Tony swallowed roughly, "Then I think we're okay on the pregnancy front." He winked before his eyes and voice sobered. "Yes, I'm sure I want you. If you'll have me?"

Wasting no more time, Tony closed the distance between them and seared his lips to Gibbs'. It was deep and passionate, and Tony didn't pull away until his head was swimming and they were gasping. "Does that answer your question enough?" Tony asked.

"It'll do." Then Gibbs was grasping his hair and pulling him down for another kiss. For several minutes, they were lost in their face battle, lips feasting and tongues wrestling and breaths gasping. Then Gibbs ripped his mouth away and gasped, "Bed. Now."

Tony growled in agreement, forgetting about his curse, and quickly got to his feet. He reached down for Gibbs' hand, who quickly gave it to him, and pulled him up. Then he was leading the way up the stairs and into the living room. But Gibbs didn't stop. The older man pulled Tony towards the second set of stairs and up towards the bedroom. The guest bedroom because, no matter how much time had passed, he would never be ready to use his and Shannon's room or Kelly's. Tony was perfectly fine with that; he'd spend the night over in Gibbs' guestroom plenty a time. Gibbs turned around as he reached the bed and pulled Tony into him, falling back on to bed in their previous position of Tony on top. Tony quickly and eagerly straddled his hips and returned his lips to Gibbs'. Gibbs' hands went to push Tony's jacket off and toss it away. Then he began working on the buttons of Tony's shirt. When he tossed that away, Tony leaned back, biting down and pulling on Gibbs' bottom lip to silently tell him to follow. Gibbs groaned as he followed. Tony practically ripped off Gibbs' sweatshirt, forcing Gibbs to hold his hands over his head. He didn't even pull it completely off before his mouth was latching itself to Gibbs collarbone and sucking hard. Gibbs moaned and frantically fought to remove his sweatshirt the rest of the way before throwing it to the floor. His hands gripped tightly onto Tony's hair for few moments before clawing down his toned back then around his sides and up to his pecks. It was obvious that they were both aging; they weren't as well-muscled and defined as they once were, their middles going a bit soft. But considering that Gibbs was now a couple years shy of sixty and Tony a couple years shy of fifty, they looked damn good for their age. Hell, they looked better than a lot of men half their ages.

Tony marked Gibbs in a few more places, causing Gibbs to practically purr beneath him, before pulling away. He pushed Gibbs back down again and reached for his sweats. He moved off the bed so that he could pull them down Gibbs' hips, which were lifted slightly to help make Tony's job easier, and growled when he saw that Gibbs was going commando under them. He licked his lips when he saw that Gibbs' cock was hard and dripping with precum. To Tony, Gibbs looked like a delicious offering and he couldn't wait to feast. Gibbs shivered under the hungry look on Tony's face. Tony quickly removed his own pants, as they were becoming too constricting, and now it was Gibbs' turn to let his eyes feast on Tony's naked form save for the glinting bracelet. The heat in the room escalated. Both were sure that they wouldn't be able to last too long. Their eyes connected and they had one of their countless silent conversations. Then Gibbs rolled slightly onto his side and opened the bedside table drawer. He reached in and pulled out a tube of lube before tossing it to Tony, who caught it easily. The younger man looked down to the bottle then back up. The predatory look in his eyes had softened slightly as he looked at Gibbs, "You sure?"

Gibbs nodded, "If this were three or more years ago, I would definitely be the one on top. But I like being under you. I want you inside me Tony."

Tony's legs almost gave out at that. Up until now, he had always assumed that Gibbs would be the one to top. Gibbs was his boss, his Alpha in every way. He could make bigger, tougher men give in and look away just by glaring at them. He oozed dominance. Tony had been with a few men before and played both roles. He would love being topped by Gibbs. But the fact that Gibbs wanted him to do it, that he was giving Tony control. It was Gibbs' way of showing Tony just how much he cared for and trusted him. Tony crawled back on the bed and kissed Gibbs slowly and deeply, hoping Gibbs could feel in the kiss what he couldn't put into words. Gibbs smiled against him. Tony pulled back to look down into his eyes, "I love you." He said it so vehemently that it left no doubt that it was true. Gibbs seemed to melt under him. Tony ran his fingers down his cheek and said softly, "I'll be gentle. Just tell me if you need me to stop."

Gibbs nodded. Tony moved to his knees to uncap the tube and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. Gibbs opened his legs, wrapping one leg around Tony's. Tony purred and leaned down to kiss Gibbs again. Gibbs jerked in excitement as Tony's finger began to circle his opening. Tony felt it twitching under his fingertip. Using his core strength, he brought his other hand to Gibbs' thick cock and wrapped it in his grip. Gibbs gasped and arched his back. Knowing that Gibbs was distracted by the touch to his length, Tony pressed a finger inside him. Gibbs tensed instinctively before Tony's hand slid slowly down his cock and he relaxed again. Tony pushed in slowly, ready to stop if his boss needed him to. He glided his thumb across Gibbs' slit. Gibbs moaned quietly. Finally, Tony was in to his knuckle and he started slowly fucking Gibbs open with his finger. The pain only lasted a few seconds after that. Then Gibbs couldn't focus between Tony's lips on his and his hand around his cock and his finger in his ass. Soon, he had to pull his mouth away from Tony's so he could gasp in some much needed air. Tony took the opportunity to kiss and bite down his neck then his chest and stomach and hips. Gibbs gripped the sheets as Tony's mouth moved closer to his straining erection. He looked down just in time to see Tony run his tongue along the entire underside of his cock. He let out a long, loud groan. Tony smirked as he did it again, this time finishing his lick with a swirl around Gibbs' head. Gibbs whined. His need to come only worsened when Tony opened his mouth and took Gibbs deep into his throat. As Gibbs moaned and arched and panted, Tony slipped another finger inside. Gibbs felt the slight pain but it was overwhelmed by the pleasure he felt. Tony slowly moved his mouth up and down Gibbs' length as he pumped and scissored his fingers. When Gibbs' hole seemed stretched enough, Tony sucked and tongued Gibbs' balls before sliding a third finger in. Tony fingerfucked him for only a few moments more before Gibbs gasped, "Tony! Tony! Please! I can't!" A moan cut off his words as Tony sucked down his cock once again.

Lucky for him, Tony didn't think he could last much longer either. Not with the sight that Gibbs was awarding him with. The older man was covered in sweat, his eyes lust-blown, his chest heaving as he panted, hands holding onto the sheets for dear life and hips twitching as he tried to find pleasure from Tony's mouth and fingers simultaneously. It was too perfect. So Tony slowly slid his fingers out of Gibbs and reached for the lube again. He squeezed more out and lathered his cock, squeezing the bottom of his shaft to stave off his orgasm. Then Gibbs was reaching out for him, one hand going to the hair on the back of Tony's neck to attach their mouths for a sloppy and heated kiss as the other reached for Tony's that was holding his cock. Together, they lined Tony's dick with Gibbs' hole. Then Tony was slowly pushing himself inside. They both groaned as Gibbs' tight hole gradually let him in. Tony moved so that he could rest his forehead in the crease of Gibbs' neck. Gibbs wrapped his arms and legs around Tony, opening himself up more and causing Tony to sink in deeper and faster. It took Tony all his willpower not to just thrust in until he was balls deep; he refused to hurt Gibbs. Finally, he was all the way in. "Fuck me Tony," Gibbs begged, not caring how wrecked he sounded.

With a moan, Tony pushed himself up to hover over Gibbs so he could watch his face as he unhurriedly, gently obeyed Gibbs' plea. The older man's eyes were squeezed tight in pleasure. "Look at me Gibbs," Tony gasped.

Gibbs opened his eyes and looked into Tony's green ones. Tony moved his hips faster and harder, finding that special spot inside Gibbs within a few thrusts. Gibbs dug his nails into Tony's back as he let out a loud moan. "Yes Tony!" he cried, "More!"

Tony increased speed and force, earning more wrecked sounds from Gibbs. He had no idea Gibbs would be so vocal in bed. It drove him crazy. "Fuck! Gibbs! You feel so good!" Tony panted, "Not gonna last much longer!"

"Me neither," Gibbs replied, "Give it to me baby. Make me come."

Tony groaned and fucked Gibbs with everything he had. Gibbs' body arched into his. He moaned his pleasure. Tony was hitting that spot inside him with every thrust, and he was so close but he was holding out for as long as he could. Tony's thrusts became irregular. Their moans and gasps filled the room. Tony could feel Gibbs clenching tighter around him and knew he'd only last a few more drives. He frantically reached down for Gibbs' cock and closed his fist around it. He gave it one, two, three tugs then Gibbs was coming, decorating both their stomachs with his load, with Tony's name exploding from his lips. Two seconds later and Tony broke too, filling Gibbs with his warm seed and moaning Gibbs' name. His hips jerked subtly as he emptied. Then before Tony could pull out and fall to the side, Gibbs pulled him down on top of him. They wrapped their arms around one another, gasping as they came down from their highs.

When he regained enough air, Tony grinned and said with a gravelly voice, "Guess my curse was broken because that was incredible."

Gibbs chuckled, "Yes it was. We'll have to thank Leon for lending you his good luck charms and making it possible for us to fuck without any troubles."

Tony looked at him with wide, horrified eyes, "Let's NOT do that." Gibbs laughed. Tony lay back down. After another moment of silence, he said, "I'm grateful for the curse."

"Yah? Why's that?"

Tony hovered over him once again, grinning, "Because it got me you."

Gibbs' smile was so wide, Tony was worried it would split his face. He surged forward to sear their lips together. In their more experienced age, they wouldn't be ready for another round for a little while, but that didn't mean they couldn't leisurely fool around until then. So that's exactly what they did. And the curse of Friday the 13th left them alone for the rest of the night.


End file.
